


Little Things

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Maybe this’ll help.”





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 624 "present"

“Ugh,” said Bishop, dropping her bag onto her desk with a thump. “You can mark that convenience store clerk as another dead end. Just a dumb kid trying to get his fifteen minutes of fame.”

McGee nodded. “I hate to say it, but sometimes the internet is more a hindrance than a help.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Hey, maybe this’ll help – I had to stop for gas on the way back from talking to the victim’s sister, and I got you a present.”

“Yeah?” Bishop asked, and caught the bag of cheap potato chips he tossed her. “Thanks.”

“Any time.”

THE END


End file.
